Losing it
by Ejes
Summary: "Yato, it's not there anymore!" When losing something really important put your life at stake, it will take a god everything he has to try to save you. One Shot. T for mild-violence. No need to have finished the anime or to be reading the scans to read it.


_Hello! Welcome to my first Noragami fanfic! I hope you will enjoy it. Rated T for blood and violence =) English is not my native language, please forgive any terrible mistake! (there shouldn't be any spoiler in this story!)_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Noragami!_

* * *

"Yato. It's not here anymore."

Yato yawned. He was exhausted from the fight with the Ayakashi that just happened. He was fighting while Hiyori was protecting the spirit the monsters were targeting, everyone was busy. Yato won the fight. They took the spirit to a safe place – a shrine that belonged to Bishamon. Then they left, Yato and Yukine to Kofuku's, Hiyori to her place, saying she would meet them later.

And there she was, less than an hour later, her eyes showing her panic.

"Calm down. What do you mean it's not here?"

"It means what it means! I know where I left it and it's not there!" Her voice was high-pitched. Frantic. He noticed she was shaking.

"It's okay. Come in. Daikoku, could you prepare some tea please?"

Daikoku was about to say he didn't take orders from Yato, but when he saw the state the girl was in, he kept it shut and filled the kettle.

"Here. Sit down, and tell me everything you remember."

Hiyori closed her eyes for a minute. She breathed in, and slowly breathed out.

"I left school at 4. Lately, when I'm about to lose my body, I feel a kind of vertigo maybe five minutes before... It prevents me from dropping it in the middle of the street. So I felt that vertigo in the middle of the park... I climbed a tree to leave it where no one would see it."

She stopped to drink a sip of the tea Daikoku just served. She started shaking again and she spilled some. Kofuku put her hand on Hiyori's.

"It's all right. We will help you – so just finish your story."

The brunette nodded.

"After that, I saw that huge Ayakashi that was three blocks away. I went there and I saw that little girl... I didn't notice she was a spirit at first. After that, I called you so that you could get rid of that Ayakashi... We took her to Bishamon's shrine and when I went to get my body back..."

She stopped there, unable to talk anymore. She started crying.

"Is it possible you checked the wrong tree?"

Kofuku was about to tell Yato he had no delicacy, treating Hiyori as if she was stupid, but when she saw the god, she understood. Gritting his teeth, his fist clenched, he was clearly angry because he did not see what he could do.

"I checked them all."

"Well", started hesitantly Yukine, "Yato once said that your 'tail' was the link between your body and your soul. Isn't it possible for you to find it like so?"

Everybody raised their heads to look at Hiyori. That idea was by far the best they could have. Even Hiyori's eyes shone with a sparkle of hope.

"I don't know. Could that be... Possible?"

She was looking at Yato, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably. Well, we won't know until we try, right?"

They went outside and climbed (well, jumped actually) on the roof. Hiyori closed her eyes.

_Focus. Focus. You once found Yato like that. Focus on your tail. Doesn't it seem attracted to anything?_

And she scanned the whole town mentally. It was like she could smell every single smell of the town. Every soul. _Where are you? Where am I?_

But she couldn't feel anything. Or what it more right to say she felt everything but her own body?

Tears of rage filled her pink eyes. Where in the world could be her body?!

Her head started spinning, but she didn't care. She had to focus more. If she could find Yato, why couldn't she find... herself?

"Hiyori... Don't push yourself too hard. It's okay if it doesn't work. We will go where you lost it, and... Hiyori!"

The brunette felt the floor disappearing under her feet. She was feeling dizzy. And falling from the roof. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was two shiny, cerulean pearls filled with concern.

"Yato! What's going on?"

Yukine was already by Yato's side. The god had jumped from the roof to catch the girl – now unconscious in his arms.

"Yato-chan... her... look at her legs!"

Kofuku was looking with awe at the bottom part of the girl. And what Yato saw terrified him. Her feet had disappeared. And her legs already started to fade away.

"It can't be... IT CAN'T BE!"

He wanted to punch something. Someone. Whatever. When he saw the incomprehension in Yukine's eyes, he tried to calm down.

"Listen. If Hiyori is separated from her body for too long... Well, she won't be able to become human again. Ever."

"What are you saying? It's only been two hours! She already stayed in that form longer than that!"

"I know. But for her, to become weak like this... Yukine, I don't know exactly what is going on, but one thing is sure : Hiyori's body's not just asleep. Somehow, life is escaping from her body. She's dying, Yukine."

* * *

Yukine froze, shocked. Yato carefully put the girl's body into Daikoku's arms.

"Can I leave her to you? We will find her body, no matter what."

Maybe it was that terrifying look in his master's eyes, but Yukine couldn't help but shivering.

"Sekki. Let's go."

Yukine turned into his blade form. At that moment, everyone here knew : for Yato, to change Yukine into a blade while there wasn't any enemy yet, meant only one thing : if he had to kill people to save Hiyori, he would do it without hesitation.

They first went to the park, where she lost her body. Yato asked every human he met if they saw her. Nobody had. He checked every hospital. Her house. The school. Her friends' place. But she was nowhere to be found.

_Half of her body is gone. Please hurry!_

That text from Kofuku broke him even more. He checked every house next to the park. He called the hospital that were farther. It felt like his heart was pumping pure anger instead of blood.

_WHERE. COULD. SHE. BE?  
_Despair started to invade his mind. Fear. He was terrorised. And at that moment, a small voice whispered in his mind "_Well, if she dies, she can become your shinki, right? Forever together!"_

He clenched his fist into a ball and punched a tree, so hard he started to bleed.

"Yato! What are you doing?!" The voice from his shinki brought him back to reason.

"Yukine (and by that name the blade turned human again), we need some help."

They teleported to Tenjin's shrine. The god showed up, and Yato summed up the situation in a couple of minutes.

"You gotta help me, Tenjin! If you don't, she will... Hiyori will die!"

Tenjin blew some smoke, and answered calmly.

"This is indeed terrible, Yato. But didn't I warn you to stay away from humans? What is happening is regrettable, but you should have expected this to happen. For all I know, no god has something to do with that. If something happened, it's because of humans. We don't meddle with humans story."

"So you're not going to help her?"

"No need to shout, young Yukine. We gods have no right to interfere in human business. All we can do is to push them in the right directions, or to grant their prayers. I didn't hear her praying for my help. Let that be a lesson, Yato. Don't get attached to humans, especially since you're a desolation god. All you can bring is chaos. Never forget that."

Yato was ready to punch the old man in the face. He was boiling.

"Two men took her body."

"Mayu!"

Tenjin gave her a disapproval look. She didn't even look at him.

"I'm not sure where they took her, but I heard them talking about a warehouse, and one of them said the music from that theme park was driving him crazy."

"Mayu, what did I tell you? Do you want to be excommunicated"

"Tomone..."

"It's Mayu. And, Tenjin-sama, do not forget that Iki Hiyori is a clever girl, who'd always come to pray at this shrine, even before meeting you in person. She always brought money when praying. When I saw her being kidnapped, you told me to keep it quiet, not to tell anyone. But, Tenjin-sama, I do believe you told us that telling the truth was a virtue. Lying is a sin, that would end hurting you. I agreed with that. I do believe that being sincere is the best thing to do, no matter what. And if you decide all of a sudden that I should become a liar, then excommunicate me, Tenjin-sama. Because then you're clearly not the god I thought you were, and you're not the god I want to work for."

She was looking at Tenjin with a mix of defiance and pride. The god first looked like he was going to explode, but then suddenly relaxed.

"You are right. I should not have asked you to lie. I'm sorry. I do not intend to help you, Yato, but if you wish to help him, Mayu, do it. That's fine."

Yato wanted to thank them both, but Mayu interrupted him.

"There's no time for that, Yato-san. I think we both know who we need now."

Yukine looked at them. Well, if they _both_ knew, he had no idea.

* * *

It wasn't until they reached Bishamon's shrine that he understood. Without any ceremony, Yato started yelling.

"Bishamon! Kazuma! We need your help, please!"

For Yato, to beg Bishamon... He was really ready to do anything, thought Yukine.

The war goddess and her shinki appeared.

"Who allowed you to come to my shrine? Leave now, before I cut you into pieces."

"Please. I really need Kazuma. Hiyori's life's at stake, and if we don't help her, she will..."

"This has nothing to do with me. Save her by yourself. I'm not lending you any shinki."

"Bishamon... I beg of you..."

Yato had fallen to his knees, his forehead on the ground. Yukine and Mayu did the same.

"How pathetic... Just for a human? But that's still no."

Yukine and Mayu raised their heads, but Yato remained still, his body shaking. Yukine understood he was crying. Kazuma was their only hope.

"Um, Bishamon-nee-chan..."

A little girl appeared from behind Bishamon. Yato did not see her, as his head was still on the ground, but Yukine recognized her. She was the little girl they saved earlier that day. She whispered in Bishamon's ear.

"I see. So you're the one who saved Kamiha and brought her here. You, your shinki, and that human."

The little girl grabbed Bishamon's sleeve and gave her a pleading look. Bishamon sighed.

"Kazuma. What do you think?"

"I think we owe Iki Hiyori a lot. She saved Kamiha. I do believe we should help them to pay our debt."

Another sigh.

"Fine. But you're not allowed to take part in any fight. If anything looks suspicious, come back."

"Roger."

Yukine offered Yato his hand to help him getting up. Yato looked Bishamon right in the eye.

"Thank you. I owe you so much."

And he was gone, alongside with the three shinki.

"Tomo... Mayu, tell Kazuma what he's supposed to look for."

"They talked about a warehouse, near a theme park. They had a dark blue van. They were two, a tall man with short hair and sunglasses, and a bald man, a bit smaller, wearing a red shirt."

Kazuma started scanning the town. _Near a theme park... Must be Capyper Land. A warehouse... A blue van..._

"Hurry!" Yato was starting to panic again, as Kofuku sent him another text. _She won't last another hour. Be quick._

"There! This is the only unused warehouse near the park! Let's go!"

As they teleported, Yukine realized he was really calm. Too calm, probably. Everything was going so fast he still hadn't got the time to fully realize Hiyori was dying. He knew it, but it was like his mind was on slow motion. He did not have time to think, to be scared.

* * *

Yato expected a lot of things. Really. And many of them implied a creepy dude who had dirty ideas about finding a high school girl unconscious. He knew the human specie well. He knew that in every civilization, there was always a bunch of creeps with dirty minds. So he was ready to face a pervert. He also expected a serial killer. Not that he wanted this to be the truth, but he thought it was best to think of every possibility.

But _that_ was unexpected.

The inside of the warehouse almost looked like an hospital. Many people unconscious, lying on beds (most of them were on tables instead of real beds, though). Getting blood transfusions. Monitored by a screen that showed their heartbeats. And one of those people was Hiyori. Whose heartbeat was getting slower and slower, while they transfused her some new blood.

"Yato... What are they... Even doing?"

It's only when the god tried to answer that he understood how wrong he was. Transfusing people? Hell no! They were stealing people's blood!

"Sekki."

Yukine turned into his blade form.

"Kazuma. Mayu. You are spirits. They won't see you. Help those people."

Without a word, they went to the patients' beds. Many of them looked poor. Probably homeless. Without family. Easier to kidnap.

A man appeared. As expected, he did not notice the god and the shinki. Until Yato spoke with a voice full of hatred.

"What is the meaning of this all, human?"

The man startled. He looked at the armed god.

"Who are you? What are you... Well, you've seen too much anyway."

"Who am I? My name is Yato, and I am a god. I do not care if you believe that or not... Since today is your last day as a living being."

The man laughed. Of course he wouldn't believe what Yato said. But then the god was on him on the blink of an eye, his blade against the man's throat, and he stopped laughing.

"Hey! Calm down man! We're not the bosses here. All we're asked to is to "collect" people. That's all! We are just the underlings!"

"Do you know how expensive the blood can be on the black market? And once they're dead, we're selling their organs too! I guess we won't be able to sell your brain, though, as I'm going to shatter it into pieces."

The voice came from behind Yato, followed by the click of a trigger. A gun. Of course they had guns. But did they really think Yato would not have envisaged that?

The armed man looked at his hand with shock. Or at least, he looked at the place his hand was. A neat cut, at speed light, detached his member from the rest of his body. And the god's sword was covered with his blood.

"What the...?" The other man had tried to pull his gun out. Yato was about to slice his throat, when Yukine shouted in his mind.

"Yato! We don't have time for that! We need to save Hiyori!"

The name of the girl brought him back to a certain reason. He glared at the two men, one still staring at his missing hand, the other at the gun sliced in two in his hand. A move of his blade and he cut all the links of these men. They would not remember anything of their life. And yet, they would rot in jail, or be executed. For all he cared.

"Yato, I've called an ambulance and the police. Reuniting her soul and he body might be the only way to save her... Hurry!"

He took Hiyori's body from Kazuma's arms. She was so light, so frail... Just looking at her was painful. She looked like it was already to late.

Yato called Yukine back and they teleported to Kofuku's place. He rushed inside, to find her and Daikoku staring at an empty bed.

"Where is she? Where is her phantom, Kofuku?"

The goddess of poverty slowly shook her head. The body in his arms was getting colder and colder.

"No... That's not possible..." Yukine was starting to realize. To realize they were too late.

Yato remained silent. He stared at the empty bed, and kindly disposed the body on it. Her skin was white as snow.

"You know, Kofuku, I promised I would exauce her wish. I promised I would heal her, so that she never loses her body anymore. But I also knew that would mean sever my connections with her. So I selfishly decided to leave her like that. She's dead, and that's because I was selfish. Tenjin was right. I bring nothing but sorrow."

"Yato-chan..."

Tears started pouring down Yukine's face. Kofuku's. And even Daikoku's. Yato's face was blank. His eyes, empty of any feeling.

He approached the lifeless body of Hiyori, and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"May you rest in peace, Iki Hiyori. I am the only responsible for what happened to you. I shall be punished, and I will. I promise."

Silence followed his words. They all knew what he meant. He was ready to kill himself. And, deep inside, they knew that they could not stop him.

It was like the whole room was frozen. Nobody was moving. Nobody was speaking. The only movement on the room was a sparkle of light, probably coming from the window, dancing on Hiyori's face. On her body. Moving from her toes to her ankles. To her ankles to her knees. To her chest. Shoulders. Elbows. Fingers. Neck. Face again. And disappeared, inhaled by the body that was taking a gulp of air.

Nobody moved, but for a different reason now. The dead body wasn't dead. Their lost friend was found again.

Her heart started beating again, and soon, her body was regaining its colours.

"Where am... I ? Why are you all... crying?"

And suddenly, that wonderful smell that had awoken her was there again. She had her face buried in a tracksuit jacket, as its owner was holding her tight against him. She buried her face even more, sniffing that smell she loved.

"You know, Yato? If we, humans, have our wished granted every once in a while, why wouldn't a god's prayer be heard too?"

And, indeed, his prayer had been heard. Well, now, he had a debt to Tenjin and Bishamon.

Not that it really mattered.

* * *

_And cut! Please leave a review! I do believe this is not my best fic, but I hope you still enjoyed it _


End file.
